Es (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Es (えす, Esu), fully known as Embryo Storage (エンブリオストレージ, Enburio Sutorēji) or Es Mitsurugi, is a Prime Field Interference Manifestation created by Souichiro Unomaru, who serves as the Conciliator and guardian of the Azure Gate, at which she awaits the person worthy of obtaining the Azure, the Azure Guardian, whilst protecting it from any intrusion. She is a main protagonist of BlazBlue's spin-off series, XBlaze, as well as a recurring side-character in the main series itself, having debuted in Central Fiction and appeared in Cross Tag Battle, where she was tasked to obtain the Keystones on behalf of Rachel Alucard, thus clashing with the main duo of each of the game's Episodes. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, likely 1-A | High 2-A, likely 1-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Es (Embryo Storage) Mitsurugi Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: 150 years Classification: Embryo Storage, Conciliator, Guardian of the Azure Gate Powers and Abilities: |-|XBlaze & Central Fiction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Previously inherited an Embryo, a structure which simultaneously does and does not exist), Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Creation, Invulnerability (Immune to conventional attacks due to her existing outside Reason), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and likely 10), Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Due to her inheriting the Embryo's power, she should be capable of regenerating from the Day of Reckoning, an event that results in the destruction of the entire world), Resurrection (Via Self-Observation), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Resurrection Negation and Healing Negation (Was confident in her ability to kill Terumi, much like Izanami was, prior to him becoming Susano'o. Should also scale these abilities from various other characters and weapons), Attack Negation (Any harm inflicted on her simply "never happened"), Conceptual Destruction (Should be fully capable of interacting with and harming Izanami), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of utilising Phenomena Intervention thanks to the power of the Embryo), Transmutation (The Embryo has the power to turn anything into seithr), Technological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Seithr is poisonous and can induce addiction, as well as deteriorate bodies, reduce one's power and tamper with the NOL's technology), Resistance to: Conceptual Destruction, Physics Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Azrael, which are so powerful, they literally break the Laws of Physics), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent the first act of their arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during the Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can tank attacks from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze the likes of Azrael at intensities restricting the motion of atoms), Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Should be capable of fighting Hakumen without being passively paralysed by his mere presence), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection Negation, Healing Negation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Can withstand and resist the Azure Grimoire and Nox Nyctores, which can cause irreversible damage to one’s soul, effectively negating any potential form of recovery), Fear Inducement and Perception Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna and the Azure’s mere presence, which previously scared Platinum and Mai and caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness), Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Absorption (Should be able to resist The Izayoi, which can absorb one’s light, as well as induce and place death in its target’s mind. Should be unaffected by the presence of Celica, who can passively nullify one’s powers, suppress the forces of the Boundary and nullify Seithr), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can tank shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions), Phenomena Intervention (The Embryo can resist Phenomena Intervention, even from the likes of Takamagahara. Can withstand and resist the Azure Grimoire, which can cause ruptures of different phenomena), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Time Stop (Should be able to resist the effects of the Cauldron and the Boundary, which can erase memories and cause time to stop with their mere existence. Furthermore, their effects involve losing everything you were and ever will be, with the Cauldron even being able to corrode entities. Finally, when entered or closed, the Boundary results in taking-in infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, also corrupting and turning anything into chaos), Mathematics Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Acausality (Types 1 and 5; Exists outside of Reason, i.e. the fundamental laws of the world which originated from the elements of fire, water, earth and air, as well as light and darkness, the Two Great Origins) |-|Cross Tag Battle=All previous abilities, in addition to: Resistance Bypassing, superior Void Manipulation (Can harm Merkava and Vatista, both of whom are in a state of nothingness), Resistance to: superior Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Tanked attacks from The Insulator), and Absorption (Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Inherited Hinata's Embryo, which should be comparable to that of the BlazBlue universe) | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Her presence was compared to that of Noel. Fought and overpowered Makoto, Naoto and Izayoi. Briefly clashed with Ragna. Traded blows with Mu-12, but after overwhelming her, Es noted that Mu appeared to be "incomplete" before forcing her to leave the Azure Gate. Put up a decent fight against Susano'o. Likely superior to Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time. In other words, this means that it exceeds the limitations of what defines space and time from any denotation of the words, which would likely include the concepts as well) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Fought on-par with the likes of Ragna, Ruby, Hyde and Yu, along with their respective partners during the four story Episodes, with nothing but a seithr clone of them created by herself aiding her. Overwhelmed Yosuke and Yukiko with help from Ruby. Should be capable of fighting any of System XX's forms scaling to those she fought) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Traversed the Boundary, a place transcendent of space-time. Should be capable of moving in a place devoid of the concept of time scaling to "Me" and other Embryo, such as Nobody) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Easily kept up with Ragna, Izayoi, Naoto and Makoto, and is comparable to Susano'o) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Withstood and deflected multiple attacks from the likes of Ragna and Susano'o) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range via Murakumo. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal via Phenomena Intervention. | Extended Melee Range via Murakumo. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal via Phenomena Intervention. | Extended Melee Range via Murakumo. At least High Multiversal, likely Outerversal via Phenomena Intervention. Standard Equipment: Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo, The Phantom Grymoire Intelligence: At least Genius (Es is consistently portrayed as the ideal soldier, being highly skilled in combat and strategising, as well as prioritising her every objective. She was shown on multiple occasions to be capable of holding her own and keeping up with the likes of Ragna, in addition to military academy graduates such as Jin, Tsubaki and Makoto. Furthermore, Es was also capable of fighting and defeating Es-N, despite suffering from the disadvantage of having her every move being read and predicted by it) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: XBlaze | BlazBlue: Central Fiction | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1